


Sarcasm?

by PontiusHermes



Category: Glee
Genre: Acting, Atypical Relationship, Confusion, Gay Male Character, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Pretending, Sarcasm, School, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sickness, Sweet, Weird, non-romantic, sick!Kurt, sneeze, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangest thing I've written yet.<br/>Kurt is sick... and Sue is not as evil as she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcasm?

In the end he found a comfortably quiet corridor, not really on the way to anywhere, where he could be sick in peace and quiet. Kurt sat huddled against the too-cold wall, wishing he had stayed home and wondering how he'd survive until the end of the day. He sneezed and blew his nose miserably, quite glad that there was no-one there to fuss or be concerned or try to be polite while wanting to get as far away from him and his germs as possible. He drew himself into a tighter ball, and his eyes drifted closed…

'You OK, Porcelain buddy?' drawled a voice that could only belong to Sue Sylvester. Kurt looked up sleepily.

'Yeah. I'b just a bid sick,' he whispered, slightly suspicious. He had always found her apparent non-dislike of him disconcerting, as though one day she would start laughing and asking whether he'd been fooled. Though he had to concede that if it was just an act, she was a very convincing actress, and she'd been at it consistently for a good while.

'Sick, Porcelain? Poor you. Shouldn't you be home?' Sarcasm. It had to be sarcasm. He doubted she'd ever said 'poor you' to anyone and meant it. And yet her harsh, fault-seeking eyes seemed (was it possible?) a tiny bit… soft? Her brow was furrowed in a way that could, maybe, suggest concern. He wanted to believe that this time, for once in her life, she wasn't being sarcastic or false. Then he realised that she looked as if she was expecting an answer.

'Uh… yeah, well, I'b gobing hobe… sood. After school…'

Her mouth twitched. 'I figured. You should go to the nurse, buddy. Can you go, or do I have to take you?'

'I can.' He was still looking at her warily. She didn't seem to notice.

Kurt felt a building pressure in the bridge of his nose, and before he had time to react, he was sneezing, very embarrassingly, all over himself. 'Hi' pshoo! Pshoo! Ah… ah' pschiew!'

Sue's mouth twitched again. 'Bless you.' Kurt seized his handkerchief and blew his nose before dabbing at the spattering of droplets on his shirt. She couldn't be saying these things sincerely… could she? It was all too strange, too un-Sue-like to be true… wasn't it? Kurt suddenly wasn't sure.

'Get better, Porcelain.'

He smiled reluctantly, but she had already started down the corridor, and didn't see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
